Crash!
by Jessica Wolf
Summary: Mutt messed up big this time. He asks Marion to help him hide his mistake. Humorous. At least, I think so. xD


Disclaimer: I don't own Marion or Indy. And I pretend not to own Mutt.

Author's note: This is _supposed_ to be stupid. OK? :D

**Review please. It'd be great if you did. =3**

_Crash!_

Silence.

Marion looked up from the pie she was making, holding her breath. When there was no further sound from the living room, she decided to take action. "You all right, Mutt?" she called, walking towards where the sudden noise had come from.

"No, no. I mean, yeah." She could hear Mutt coming to meet her rapidly. When he arrived in the kitchen doorway, he had a guilty smile on his face. "What?"

"What is right." Marion stepped around her son, who darted after her.

"What are you doing!?" he moved to stand in front of her again, this time in the _living room_ doorway.

"I need to check on something." Marion said, taking her son by the shoulders and nudging him lightly out of her way. Mutt stood by the stairway, watching reluctantly as his mother entered the living room.

There were large, sharp looking shards on the floor by the shelf. They looked familiar. That vase, from China. Indy would _not_ be happy. "Henry Jones the third..." Marion growled.

"It was an accident." Mutt said and Marion turned to look at him, noticing for the first time that he was holding his sword.

"Nice job." Marion said. Mutt winced. "Someone's not going to be happy."

"Me?" Mutt said weakly. "I'm already upset, can't you just gloss over it, not mention it to Pops?"

"Not _mention it_?" Marion gave her son a questioning scowl. "What do you want me to _say_? Oh, your vase just magically disappeared."

"No, I want you to not mention it at _all_. Please, Mom?" Mutt looked at his mother pleadingly. "I don't need this right now."

"None of us do." Marion looked from the shattered vase to her son's desperate expression. "What would we _do_ with it?" she asked at last. "He's coming home any second now."

"Bury it in the back yard?" Mutt suggested. "I don't know."

"Bury it in the _trash_, maybe."

"Too easy to find." Mutt shook his head. "Mom, what should I do?"

Marion sighed, sinking down onto the sofa. "Put away your sword."

Mutt exited the room obediently and Marion glanced over at the broken vase again. _He's going to know_. Was all she could think about.

Mutt reentered the living room a few minutes later, comb in hand. "If this _does_ get out, you won't tell _how_ it broke, right, Mom?"

Marion didn't answer.

"Mom?"

"Right." Marion stood up and walked from the room, into the kitchen, where she picked up the pie and set it in the oven.

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"I have things to do, Henry." Marion didn't call Mutt 'Henry' often. Mutt seemed to realize that he was still in the doghouse, even if she _was_ keeping quiet about the ordeal. "Clean it up yourself. You know how."

"Mom?"

"Broom's in the corner." Marion said, flipping through her cookbook.

"He's home." Mutt announced as the sound of a car in the driveway reached their ears. There was an odd crunching sound and then the motor stopped.

"Take this!" Marion ran to the corner of the kitchen, tossed her son the broom and followed with the dustpan.

"Where are we going to put it?" Mutt asked, sweeping up the pieces of the vase furiously.

"I don't know." Marion looked around wildly, but everywhere she looked was far too obvious. The pair heard the front door open. "You're dead." Marion said encouragingly.

Mutt grabbed the dustpan and darted up the stairs two at a time. Marion busied herself in the kitchen.

She could hear Indy walking towards the kitchen, but he didn't say anything. That's odd.

"Is that pie?"

Marion trotted out into the hallway to greet him, giving him a nervous hug. "Yes, dear."

Indy hugged her back and set off for the kitchen once again. So far so good. She heard some shuffling around upstairs and hid a smile. Mutt was probably panicking.

Marion followed her husband, only to find him seated at the table, staring at the oven wistfully. "It will be a while yet." She smiled. "And even longer 'till you can _have_ any."

"Says who?" Indy growled.

"I say so." Marion gave him a pat on the shoulder before leaving the kitchen again, poking her head into the living room. There were small pieces of the vase lying treacherously in the carpet.

She heard Indy opening the oven, but ignored him. She crept upstairs and knocked on Mutt's door quietly.

"Who is it?" She heard her son's voice, overly defensive as always. One good thing about this. Indy was sure never to notice something was wrong because of Mutt's behavior. Mutt _always_ acted nervous, guilty and unsociable when Indy was around.

"It's your mother." Marion said and the door opened almost immediately. She stepped into her son's room and peered around for potential hiding places. Mutt was still holding the remains of the artifact.

"Maybe in your dresser until we think of a better place?" Marion suggested.

"Or under it..." Mutt pondered.

"How about under your mattress?"

"What if we didn't find a new place before bed?" Mutt grimaced. "Not very comfortable."

Without any warning, Indy's voice sounded from right behind Marion. "All right, what are you two doing?"

Mutt automatically hid the dustpan behind his back. "Just talking, Indy." Marion said as casually as she could. "Or isn't that allowed?"

"I ate _almost half of the pie_ and you didn't say a _word_." Indy said, looking hurt. "Somethin's going on." He tried to look at his son, but Marion carefully made sure his line of sight was blocked. "Just having an interesting conversation." Marion explained. "Got distracted."

"Distracted? From _me_?" Indy grinned. "Never. You're up to something. Both of you."

Mutt had had enough. He set the dustpan on the bed and sighed. "I broke it."

Indy stiffened and gave Marion a questioning look. "Broke. _What_?" he asked, his voice hard to read.

"A... vase." Marion said carefully.

"_What_ vase?"

"The vase in the living room."

"_The _vase in the living room?" Indy asked. Marion and Mutt nodded.

"Sorry." Mutt offered weakly.

Indy sighed. "What am I going to _do_ with you? How'd it break?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Mutt blushed. Marion smirked a little.

"Well, I can tell you're really sorry," Indy said at last, "so I'll let you off with a promise that next time I break something of yours you won't pitch a fit either."

Marion and Mutt exchanged amazed looks. "Done." Mutt said, brightening instantly.

Indy took in a deep breath before speaking again. "I broke your bike when I drove in."


End file.
